


Bad Things

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based mostly off the video, F/F, Machine Gun Kelly - Freeform, Some Fluff, Song fic, bad things, camila Cabello - Freeform, mostly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: This is a song fic based off of the song Bad Things by Machine Gun Kelly and Camila Cabello
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Bad Things

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)
> 
> Italics mean flashbacks

‘Keep running, keep running’ you repeated in your head as you and Lena ran up the stairs of L-Corp, the two of you trying to escape the goons that Lillian had sent after you two with full intent on killing the two of you “Come on, this way” you said, pulling Lena up with you to the roof and slamming the door open with your shoulder, the two of you freezing when you got close to the edge of the roof, Lena gripping your hand as she looked at you “What do we do? I didn’t want this for you” Lena said, looking at you and gently cupping your cheek.

 **Am I out of my head?**  
Am I out of my mind?  
If you only knew the bad things I like  
Don't think that I can explain it  
What can I say, it's complicated  
Don't matter what you say  
Don't matter what you do  
I only wanna do bad things to you  
So good (so good), that you can't explain it  
What can I say, it's complicated

As the two of you stood on the edge, you couldn’t help but think back to all the good moments you guys had, smiling as several popped in your head, good and bad:

 _The two of you were relaxing on a blanket at a cliff that overlooked all of National City, just the two of you and the stars “I’m glad you found time to come here with me” you said softly, smiling at her as you rolled onto your side and propped yourself up on your elbow “Of course, I want to spend time with my girl” Lena said, smiling at you as she rolled over on her side as well to look at you better, you getting lost in her bright green eyes that the stars seemed to brighten even more “I love you” you whispered, freezing after you said it since you didn’t expect it to come out as naturally as it did since you had wanted to say it but you were too nervous to, watching as she froze as well before she broke out into a grin “I love you too, Y/N” Lena said, leaning forward and crashing her lips to yours, the two of you making love under the stars for the first time._ ****  
  
Aye  
Nothing's that bad  
If it feels good  
So you come back  
Like I knew you would  
And we're both wild  
And the night's young  
And you're my drug  
Breathe you in 'til my face numb

_“Lena” you said as you walked into her office, not even bothering to knock since you were tired of the radio silence you were getting from her, watching as she snapped her head up to look at you “What are you doing here?” She asked, furrowing her brow as she stood up and walked over to you “Do you not remember what day it is?” You asked, looking at her and watching her think before realization spread through her features “Our anniversary” she sighed, rubbing her temples and closing her eyes “Y/N I’m so-““Don’t, I don’t want to hear it, Lena… I’m going to stay at a friend’s house for a few nights” you said, looking at her and watching as tears shined in her eyes “But-“ Lena said, getting cut off when you held your hand up before you turned on your heel and left; that only lasting a few days before you came back and the two of you whispered apologies to one another throughout the rest of the night._

****  
Drop it down to that bass drum  
I got what you dream about  
Nails scratchin' my back tatt  
Eyes closed while you scream out  
And you keep me in with those hips  
While my teeth sink in those lips (yeah)  
While your body's giving me life  
And you suffocate in my kiss  
Then you said  
I want you forever  
Even when we're not together  
Scars on my body so I can take you wherever

_The two of you were laying in bed and catching your breath, you giving a small laugh as you shifted slightly “Did you have to scratch my back that hard?” You asked, looking at her as you rolled over onto your side to look at her better and wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her close and burying your face in her long black tresses “It’s not my fault you’re so good with your hands” she teased, laughing slightly as she buried her face in your chest “Good to know I’m being used for my hand talents” you teased, laughing when she pinched your bare side “I’ll wear the scars with pride, just like the rest of them” you promised, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and the two of you laying in comfortable silence until you both drifted off._

****  
Like I want you forever  
Even when we're not together  
Scars on my body I can look at you whenever

 _You smiled slightly as you went to pull a shirt over your head and caught a glance of the scratch marks Lena had left on your back “Bra is going to be uncomfortable, but it was worth it” you hummed, smiling as you looked at the scratches once more before you tugged your shirt on before leaving the bathroom and heading into the kitchen, finding Lena looking intently at her phone as she drank her coffee and finding yourself thinking of how you couldn’t wait to wake up to this every morning, making you freeze ‘Do I want to marry her?’ You thought to yourself as you looked at her ‘Yes, yes I do’._ ****  
  
Am I out of my head?  
Am I out of my mind?  
If you only knew the bad things I like  
Don't think that I can explain it  
What can I say, it's complicated  
Don't matter what you say  
Don't matter what you do  
I only wanna do bad things to you  
So good, that you can't explain it  
What can I say, it's complicated  
(Damn)

 _The two of you were at game night with the rest of the superfriends, you and Lena were squished next to each other on the couch with Winn sitting to your left and Kara sitting to Lena’s right “Anyone want anything else to drink?” Alex asked as she stood up, causing the game you all were playing to pause “I’ll take another beer” Winn said, looking at Alex and watching as she nodded before heading into the kitchen, you watching her head in there before you looked at Lena who was on her phone “Lena” you sighed, looking at her and watching as she waved you off before she stood up “I gotta go, my mother apparently needs my help” she said, pressing a kiss to your cheek before she said goodbye and headed out, you sighing and pouting for a moment but you knew you couldn’t stay mad at her for long, even though she left for work over you a lot of times you could never stay mad at her, it was complicated to explain but you loved her and you know this would all be worth it in the end._ ****  
  
Aye, I can't explain it  
I love the pain  
And I love the way that your breath  
Numbs me like Novocain  
And we are  
(Oh)  
Always high  
Keep it strange  
OK, yeah, I'm insane  
But you the same

_“You’re insane” Lena laughed as the two of you sat in the middle of a deserted road, causing you to laugh and look at her “Hey, you’re with me so I guess that makes both of us insane” you said, grinning widely at her and you having told her your plan from the get go so she knew what she was getting into “You’re sure we won’t get caught?” Lena asked, looking at you and watching you look around the road “Lena, no one’s here, it’s highly unlikely” you said, smirking at her as you started the engine back up “Lets do this” you said, grinning as you sped the car up and glancing at the speedometer as you kept your foot on the gas **120… 140… 200… 250… 280** “Okay, slow down” Lena said, holding onto the ‘oh shit’ handle but laughing as she said it, you starting to let yourself drift to a stop when you saw the red, white, and blue lights “Oh come on!” You shouted, smacking the steering wheel before you pulled over and rolling your eyes at Lena who laughed “Hush, you” you said, looking at her and grinning at her which she returned._ ****  
  
Let me paint the picture  
(Yeah)  
Couch by the kitchen  
(Yeah)  
Nothin' but your heels on  
Losing our religion  
(Mmm)  
You're my pretty little vixen  
And I'm that voice inside your head  
That keeps telling you to listen to all the bad things I say  
  


_“Do we have to go?” You asked, pouting at Lena as you walked out in your outfit for the night, it being a Y/F/C knee length dress with black heels, looking at her and freezing when you saw her in her red dress that showed all of her curves “What’s wrong, love? Cat got your tongue?” Lena teased, smirking at you as she pulled on her red heels that matched the dress “You won’t be saying that when we get home” you stuttered out once you found your voice again, looking her up and down before she walked closer to you, you getting a whiff of her perfume she always wore, smelling like vanilla and her leaning close to whisper in your ear “Don’t worry, I’ll leave the heels on” she promised, lightly biting the lobe of your ear and causing your face to flush, hearing as her heels clacked on the tile after she left the room, leaving you standing there, flustered._

**And you said**  
I want you forever  
Even when we're not together  
(I want you wherever)  
Scars on my body so I can take you wherever  
Like I want you forever  
Even when we're not together  
(Oh, whoa)  
Scars on my body I can look at you whenever  
  
Am I out of my head?  
Am I out of my mind?  
If you only knew the bad things I like  
Don't think that I can explain it  
What can I say, it's complicated  
Don't matter what you say  
Don't matter what you do  
I only wanna do bad things to you  
So good, that you can't explain it  
What can I say, it's complicated

 _You stood there, shifting from foot to foot, the weight of the velvet box feeling ten times heavier in your pocket as you waited for Lena to pull up, hearing her car pull up beside yours on the cliff, your cliff, before turning and smiling at her as she got out of the car “Hey, sorry I’m late” Lena said, pressing a kiss to your lips before the two of you sat down on the blanket you had laid out “Are you okay?” You asked, able to tell she was stressed and shifting to sit behind her so you could rub her shoulders, smiling when she released a relieved groan and leaned back into your touch “My mother is trying to kill me” Lena said softly, staring out over National City “She even threatened you, I can’t let you get hurt-“”I’m not leaving you” you cut her off, sliding your hands down to wrap them around her waist and pull her back against your chest, thinking about how your proposal could wait until another day._ ****  
  
The way we love, is so unique  
And when we touch, I'm shivering  
And no one has to get it  
Just you and me  
(Right)  
Cause we're just living  
Between the sheets  
(You said)  
I want you forever  
Even when we're not together  
Scars on my body so I can take you wherever  
Like I want you forever  
Even when we're not together  
Scars on my body I can look at you whenever

_You were walking with Lena to her office earlier that night since she had forgotten some things that she needed to work on and ever since the last assassination attempt on her you refused to let her go anywhere alone “Are you sure you left them here?” You asked, following her into her office and watching as she made a beeline for her desk after turning on the light, digging around her desk until letting out a triumphant ‘ah-hah!’ and lifting the papers “Told you they were here” Lena smirked, slipping them into her bag and you smiling until you heard footsteps “Is anyone else supposed to be here?” you asked, peeking out the doorway before quickly ducking back in when you heard a gunshot “We gotta run” you said, grabbing her hand before pulling her out of her office and towards the stairs._ ****  
  


**Oh, baby**  
Am I out of my head?  
(Am I?)  
Am I out of my mind?  
(Am I?)  
If you only knew the bad things I like  
(if you only knew)  
Don't think that I can explain it  
What can I say, it's complicated (yeah)  
Don't matter what you say  
Don't matter what you do (do, do)  
I only wanna do bad things to you  
So good, that you can't explain it (so good)  
Oh, baby!  
What can I say, it's complicated

Opening your eyes, you looked at her and gave her a sad smile, the footsteps approaching quickly before you jumped up onto the ledge of the roof and pulled her up with you, the two of you taking deep breaths as you both looked over the city, Lena clutching your hand in hers and turning to look at you with tears streaming down her face, you thinking about how the weight in your pocket felt even more heavier than before since you knew you’d never get to propose, reaching over and cupping her cheek “I love you, so much” you whispered, fighting back the tears to stay strong for her “I love you too” she said, letting out a small sob before the door slammed open behind you.


End file.
